Love Doesn't Only Happen Once
by Nekokratik
Summary: First loves don't always have a good ending like every fairytale, but love doesn't only happen once, even after great loss or great misunderstanding with two very different people.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, I know I should be uploading for my other works, but after being busy with the moving and stuff to my boarding school in Canada, I sometimes find myself bored and, as a very proud and random R27 (FTW) fan, this came out. XD Hope you guys like it! Oh ... and it is finished already, but a bit rushed ... so hope you guys don't mind._

**Summary: First loves don't always have a good ending like every fairytale, but love doesn't only happen once, even after great loss or great misunderstanding with two very different people.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine and never will be.**

**Warnings: OOC-ness ... TOTAL Rush, not much plot, but more like ... just how Reborn handles with his situation.**

* * *

><p>"Giotto, Byakuran, it's time for lunch!" Tsuna, a 18 years old brunette shouted throughout the aparment.<p>

Upon his call, two 13 years old boys came running into the kitchen. One had blond hair while the other had white, but both of them had unruly, gravity defying hair.

"Did you wash your hands?" Tsuna asked as he set the dishes on the table.

"Yes!" both of them said.

"Then, ittadakimasu." Tsuna said as he sat down and they began eating.

Tsuna became a teacher at a kindergarten just last week and adopted the twins, Giotto and Byakuran, whom were his neighbors in his old apartment with abusive parents 9 months ago.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Tsuna asked with a smile.

"Rule the world!" Byakuran shouted.

"Become boss of the greatest mafia ever!" Giotto shouted at the same time.

Tsuna ignored their everyday sentence and started thinking himself.

"How about we go to the zoo?" he asked and the twins forgot about their ideas.

"Yeah!" they cheered.

Tsuna giggled at their silliness; just as he was laughing, he heard the door open and stood up to get a mug while the boys kept eating and talking about the animals they wanted to see.

"Was there traffic, Reborn?" Tsuna asked as he started pouring coffee into the mug.

Reborn, a man in his mid-20s in a black suit with a matching fedora came through the kitchen door and took a seat besides Tsuna's.

"No, the damn meeting with other companies just took longer than expected." the raven said as he took off his hat and drank the espresso Tsuna gave him.

"Is that so." Tsuna said, sounding the least excited about the raven's issues.

Reborn was Tsuna's guardian and current head of the Vongola Corps. That position was previously Tsuna's dad, which meant that Tsuna would've been the next in line for the position, but the brunette rejected it and suggested Reborn, who had more experience since he was his dad's closest friend. Since then, Reborn had made it a habit of coming over every weekends for lunch and stay for the rest of the afternoon, unless there was an urgent call.

Tsuna didn't mind at all, but he couldn't say the same about his sons. The first time they met was before Tsuna had adopted them.

The raven had come by to visit like he usually did for the pasts years. Once he opened the door, he saw Tsuna walking into the living room with a first aid kit and two glasses of water, although it didn't seem like Tsuna had noticed him.

He walked in and saw two pale boys with slight injuries and Tsuna treating one of them.

The brunette only noticed Reborn when he turned around to get more bandages.

"Ah, Reborn, good thing you are here. Could you help Byakuran with his injuries?" Tsuna asked. Normally the raven would've tease with the boy, but the smaller one didn't seem to be in the mood, so he did as told.

Reborn started to apply the disinfectant; the kid would flinch and started glaring at him.

"So, where did you find them?" Reborn asked.

"They are my neighbors, Reborn." Tsuna said as he applied the last bandage on Giotto.

"Hm." Reborn said like he could careless.

"Nee, Reborn ... Could you help me find a lawyer?" Tsuna asked as he carried Giotto towards one of the guest rooms followed by Reborn with a sleeping Byakuran in his hands.

"For these kids?" Reborn said as Tsuna put Giotto down carefully.

"Yeah, I want to report child abuse." Tsuna said with a glint of sadness in his big brown eyes.

"Ok, but what are you going to do with them after you've succeeded the case?" Reborn started walking out of the room after he put Byakuran down.

"I ... I've been thinking of ... Maybe ... Maybe I could adopt-"

"No." Reborn said interrupting Tsuna before he could finish his sentene. They stood in the hallway with an eerie silence between them before Tsuna spoke up.

"What do you mean by 'no'? I can't just leave them in an orphanage." Tsuna said a little bit too loudly that he woke up the twins.

"Tsuna," Reborn started, but didn't finish.

"No, Reborn. I'm already 18, I can handle myself."

"I know you can handle yourself, but not two kids, Dame-Tsuna."

"Of cour-"

"No you can't. I know your mom was kind and always said that helping people is important, but you can't help anyone, Dame-Tsuna."

"Shut up! What do you know! After becoming the president of Vongola, you don't even bother in coming here; only coming on saturdays for lunch and then leaving right after since there is always a call! You don't even bother with picking up my phone calls!" Tsuna yelled, but right after his shouting and composing himself, a bitter smile came upon his milky white face. "But what am I saying; of course Mr. President doesn't have time for a peasant like me if he has lines of women waiting for you to fuck them."

Before any of them knew it, Reborn had punched Tsuna to the ground. Both of them stood still in shock since Reborn had never raised a hand agaisnt Tsuna.

"So-"

"Don't hurt Tsu-chan!" Giotto and Byakuran ran out of the room once they heard a loud thud and stood protectively in front of the brunette. The kids glared at Reborn, daring the adult to make a move.

Reborn snapped out of his trance when he saw Tsuna more to hug the boys.

"Shh, it's ok. There's nothing to be scared of." Tsuna said as he soothed the trembling boys. Giotto and Byakuran started to cry on Tsuna's shoulder while hugging the brunette tightly.

Reborn knew that he had just made the biggest mistake in his life, specially after he noticed that Tsuna, too, was trembling lightly. Even if he couldn't see those alluring brown eyes, he knew that they showed nothing more than fear.

Before the raven turned to walk out of the house, he said one last thing.

"I'll have the lawyer by tomorrow."

Reborn had never been used to the word 'sorry'; he had never said it, didn't say it and he wouldn't have start using it at that time.

Back at the current time, Giotto and Byakuran were glaring at Reborn.

The trio would always be in some kind of argument. Tsuna had gotten tired of this long ago that he already mastered the art of being able to ignore their conversations.

"Ok, go get dressed." Tsuna said after he noticed that the boys had finished their breakfast in the mid of their 'talk' with Reborn.

"Where are you going?" Reborn said as he looked at the news paper.

"The zoo. Mind if you could give us a ride?" Tsuna started washing the dishes.

After the incident, Reborn still kept coming on Saturdays and Tsuna had apologized for saying what he shouldn't have. It was very obvious that ever since that time, both of them had grown further apart.

Tsuna had stopped asking Reborn if the raven had time to spent with him and all their conversations were always short.

"Hm." was Reborn's only response as he turned the page of the newspaper. Without another word Tsuna dried his hands and went to his room.

With a sigh, Reborn put the newspaper down and spared a glance at the corridor.

'_Shit, lost my chance again._' Reborn thought.

The raven had been planning to set things straight with Tsuna ever since the incident, but his pride always got in his way and the fact that his workers were a bunch of useless crap didn't help either. And speaking about the devil, Reborn's phone rang.

"What?" the raven said annoyingly.

"_Ah, Reborn! Good thing you picked up! You see ... the allied companies along with Bianchi and 8 other women are requesting for your presence here at the main building._"

"Luce, how many times do I have to tell you, get rid of the women and tell the others that I already have an appointment."

"_I already did Reborn! They said that they are pregnant! They even have the medical papers here! And the allied companies insisted that they wanted a surprise tea party with you and Tsu-chan, too! If not, they would break ties with us!_"

"Tch. Fine, tell them I'll be right there in 10 minutes." Reborn said and hung up.

Every month, without fail, the allied companies always wanted to see Tsuna. Everyone knew of Tsuna, the cute son of Iemitsu in which the dad always bragged about. Every body in the company loved the cute boy who always had a smile no matter what.

But all that changed after his 16th B-day. Tsuna had stopped visiting the building and even his cheerful dad had stopped with all his jokes.

"We are ready, Reborn." Tsuna said.

"Good." Reborn said as he stood up and they left the house.

Reborn dropped off the trio and went back to the company by himself. He needed to beat some sense into the guys, fortify the security and teach his secretary, Luce, that those medical papers are all false since those women could get a certain perverted doctor into signning those papers for them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Reborn, could you watch over Giotto and Byakuran? It seems like I have meeting today at the kindergarten." Tsuna said as he put his shoes on.

"Hm." Reborn said without looking up from the couch he was laid on.

"Thanks, if you have to go, just tell them that I'll be back before 5 o'clock." and with that Tsuna left.

It was one of those rare days that Reborn didn't receive a call from his office about the need of him.

"Tsu-chan! We got our homework!" Giotto and Byakuran shouted as they came into the living room.

"Hey, old man, where's Tsu-chan?" Giotto said as he dump his books out on the table in front of the television.

"Dame-Tsuna had a meeting at the Kindergarten. He'll be back by 5. Now shut up." Reborn said without sparing them a glance.

"Hm ... We should start on our homework, Giotto." Byakuran said as he sat down and opened his math book.

"Yeah ..." Giotto said reluctantly.

Ever since they started living with Tsuna, the brunette had given them lots of things, clothes, monthly allowances, and love.

The brunette would always make them breakfast and cute lunch boxes, walk them to school and pick them up, too, even though they were Middle schoolers; Tsuna never raised his voice and he always smiled.

The teen would always help Giotto and Byakuran with their homework, even though they didn't really need it.

Giotto and Byakuran finished their homework pretty fast and went to their room once again. The twins shared a room besides Tsuna's, but they always slept with the brunette claiming to have nightmares and Tsuna didn't mind since he had a king size bed.

After putting their bag in their room, they went to Tsuna's room to take their afternoon nap. As they were getting onto the bed, Byakuran had accidentally knocked over the photo album.

Byakuran bent over to pick it up, but a paper flew out of it. After putting the album on the desk besides the bed, Byakuran took a look at the picture.

"Hey, Giotto, do you remember this guy?" Byakuran asked as he got onto the bed. Giotto took the photo and look at it.

"No ... But Tsu-chan seems really happy with this person." Giotto said.

"Hm ..."

"How about we ask Reborn, he should know." Giotto suggested. Both of them were very curious about this guy Tsuna was hugging. They seemed really happy and having a great time.

With a nod, the twins went towards the living room.

"Hey, bastard, do you know this guy?" Byakuran said as Giotto shoved the picture in front of Reborn's face.

"Hm ..." Reborn grudgingly opened his eyes, but narrowed them right after. "Where'd you get this?"

"It fell from the photo album." Byakuran said crossing his arms.

"So, who is this?" Giotto insisted by putting the photo closer to Reborn's face.

"This," Reborn snatched the photo from Giotto's hand. "Is none of your concern."

"What? No fair!" Giotto said as he tried to get the photo back.

"Yeah! Tell us already!" Byakuran said, joining Giotto.

"If you don't know, it means that Dame-Tsuna hasn't tell you yet, and I don't think he wants me to." Reborn said, trying to keep the boys on the floor.

"But he is not here, so we have the right to know!" Giotto shouted.

"Yeah!"

"You brats." Reborn hands were itching to punch some sense into the kids, but they were right. If Tsuna wanted to be a parent, his kids had every right to know about this man.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but if word gets out about this, I'll shoot you." Reborn glared at them. "Deal?" The twins stopped jumping and sat on the floor.

"Deal." both of them said.

"Hmm, let's see ... That guy's name is Hibari Kyoya, but you must never mention him in front of Tsuna. He was older than Dame-Tsuna by two years and they had become lovers when Tsuna was 14. They were really happy, or that's what I heard from Iemitsu."

"Who is Iemitsu?" Giotto asked.

"He is Tsuna's dad."

"Where is he?" Byakuran asked.

"Just shut up, I'll get to that point later. So save all your questions until the very end." Reborn glared. "Iemitsu was a very protective father, yet when Tsuna and Kyoya announced that they were lovers after 1 whole year of dating. Iemitsu didn't have any other choice, but accept the facts. Nana, Tsuna's mom, accepted it fast unlike her husband so there was no problem." Reborn sighed.

"But everything changed when Kyoya's family said that they needed a heir. Well, it was expected, after all, that guy's family owns the Namimori chains of schools and hospitals. That guy was a disciplined man and when his family told him to break up with Tsuna, he did without hesitation. And as stupid as Dame-Tsuna is, he accepted it like the idiot he is."

"But didn't Tsu-chan's parents do anything?"

"No, Tsuna begged them not to." Reborn seemed to be getting more annoyed, but Giotto and Byakuran set him back on track.

"So. where are Iemitsu and Nana?"

"Ah, they died. On Dame-Tsuna's 17th birthday." Reborn said with unnoticeable sadness. There was a slight silence before Giotto spoke up again.

"When did you meet Tsu-chan?"

"When he was ten. His father had took me in and taught me everything I know." There was a eerie silence, but Reborn didn't noticed since he seemed to be in his own world.

Giotto and Byakuran took this chance and agreed to solve one big curiosity they had.

"Do you love Tsu-chan?"

"Yes." Reborn said without thinking. Half a second later, he snapped back into his senses and glared at the kids in front of him.

"Haha, idiot!" Byakuran laughed.

"Now that we know, we will not let you get close to Tsu-chan!" Giotto stuck his tongue out at the raven.

"You brats." Reborn seethed as the twins kept shouting 'idiot' over and over again. Once the boys noticed that Reborn had reached his limit, they ran for their life.

"Get back here, you little demons!" Reborn shouted and grabbed the twins by their shirt when they stopped at the living room entrance.

"Reborn," Tsuna said with a creepy smile. "What are you doing to the boys?"

"Tsu-chan! I'm scared! Reborn said that he was going to slice me up and make dog food out of me!" Byakuran shouted as he got free from Reborn's hold and ran to hug Tsuna.

"Yeah, yeah! And he punched me on the head, too!" Giotto said as he, too, hugged Tsuna tighter.

"No, wait, Tsuna, tha-"

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted before hell broke lose in the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna waited at the school gates for his sons. The kindergarten finished at 2, but there would always be parents that came late, so Tsuna always came to wait for Giotto and Byakuran after he was done with his work.

Namimori Middle School ended at 3, so Tsuna could always take his time since the kindergarten was 10 minutes from the school. As the student started to come out, he saw Byakuran and Giotto surrounded by many people which made Tsuna happy because it meant that his sons were not a loner like he used to be when he was in middle school.

When Giotto and Byakuran noticed Tsuna by the school gates they said good byes to their friends and ran over to the brunette who was obviously oblivious to the stares directed at him.

"Tsu-chan!" Giotto and Byakuran jumped at him. Used to this, Tsuna just caught them without falling to the ground. "Let's go!" the twins said as they started pulling Tsuna out of the school, after all, they didn't want more wolfs to file up in front of their house since one was more than enough.

"Hai, hai." Tsuna laughed as he let himself being pulled. "Oh, but we have to go by the grocery store first."

"Ok!"

As they walked towards the store, they talked about how was their day. Soon, minutes felt like seconds and they went into the grocery store.

"You can chose one snack only, ok?" Tsuna said as he patted their hair and with a nod, they were off.

Tsuna went walking around the vegetable section and took every thing he needed. He was about to turn to the meat section when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't see wher-" Tsuna forgot how to speak once he saw who he had bumped into.

"No, sorry, it's my fault." a woman with orange hair said standing besides a raven who was carrying a kid.

"Tsuna ... yoshi." the raven muttered the brunette's name.

"Kyoya, darling, you know him?" the woman looked questioningly at her husband.

"Ah, yes, he ... he was ..." Kyoya didn't know how to continue his sentence.

"Hibari-san was my senior when we were still in school. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you." Tsuna bowed politely.

"Nice to meet you, too! I'm Hibari Kyoko." Kyoko bowed. "And this is our son, Kyo. Kyo-kun, say hi to big brother."

The little boy just turned to bury his face in Hibari's shoulder when everyone turned towards him.

Tsuna giggled at his shyness.

"Tsu-chan!" Giotto and Byakuran yelled as they came running towards Tsuna. "We've already decided. Are you done yet?"

"Ah, Giotto, Byakuran, say hello to Kyoko-neesan." Tsuna said as he patted their heads.

"Hello, Kyoko-neesan." both of them said with utter politeness Tsuna had taught them, but they started glaring when they saw the man standing besides her. Tsuna and Kyoya had noticed this, but before Tsuna could say anything, Giotto and Byakuran started pulling him.

"Nee, Tsu-chan, let's go! You are done already, right? Let's go!" Giotto said as he started pulling Tsuna's arm.

"Yeah, I want to eat my marshmallows already! Let's go!" Byakuran started whining, too.

The twins had never complained or whined about anything ever since they started living with with Tsuna, but even they could tell that Tsuna was at his limits.

"Ah, so-sorry. It seems like I ha-have to go." Tsuna bowed and let himself be dragged by Byakuran as Giotto was pushing their cart.

"What a cute boy! I never knew you had such a cute junior!" Kyoko said as she kept walking, continuing with her shopping.

"Ye-yeah ..." Kyoya responded half-heartily.

"Papa?" Kyo asked as he noticed something off with his dad.

"You knew didn't you?" Tsuna asked as he tried holding back tears that were threatening to fall.

They had reached the part and sat Tsuna down on one of the benches.

"Re-Reborn ... He ... He told us." Giotto said with hesitation.

"A-ah ... I-is that so ..." Tsuna tried saying.

"It's ok to cry, Tsu-chan." Byakuran said as he hugged Tsuna.

"Yeah! It's ok to cry! We won't tell anyone about it, so ..." Giotto said as he hugged Tsuna from the other side.

"Th-thanks ... an-and so-sorry ..." Tsuna said as he started crying.

Tsuna had never cried in public, not even at his parents' funeral. The break up with Hibari had hurt a lot, but he had refused to cry in front of the man. People would show him pity and pity was one of the few things Tsuna hated with all his being.

After Tsuna had stopped crying, the brunette had fallen unconscious.

"W-what do we do, Byakuran?" Giotto shouted as he and his brother tried holding Tsuna up.

"Wait a minute, Tsu-chan's phone should be here ..." Byakuran said as he rummaged through Tsuna's pockets and finally found it. Both of them put Tsuna against the bench and Byakuran started dialing.

"Hey, Byakuran! I think Tsu-chan has a fever! His head is very hot!" Giotto started panicking as Tsuna's breath came in short gasps.

"Wha-what? Th-then ..." Byakuran tried thinking of something, but stopped when he was directed towards the operator. "Shit! That fucking bastard, of all times ..." Byakuran cursed as he looked through the contact list and call a random number.

"Answer, come on answer." Byakuran began tapping his foot.

"Tsu-chan! How rare for you to call me! How have you been?" a woman's voice answered the call.

"Ah, he-hello, I'm By-Byakuran ... Um ... could you please help us? Tsu-chan is having a high fever and ... and ..." Byakuran was also starting to panic.

"Where are you?" Reborn's voice could be heard.

"Re-Reborn! We ... We ... We are in Namimori's pa-park, near the fou-fountain. Tsu-Tsu-chan ... he ... He has a hi-high fe-fever and ... and he passed out ... and ... and ..."

"It's ok, just calm down. Everything will be alright. I'll be right there." Reborn said before he hung up.

"Byakuran!" Giotto shouted.

"It was Re-Reborn ... He-he said that he would be right here!" Byakuran shouted as he tried helping his twin in some way.

Tsuna eyes fluttered open and he tried sitting up, but didn't have enough strength to do it.

"So-sorry ..." he apologize in a raspy voice. Even in his dazed state, he could tell that Giotto and Byakuran were crying. He raised his hand to wipe off the tears, but blackness engulfed him before he keep up for long.

"Tsu-chan!" Giotto and Byakuran both yelled when Tsuna closed his eyes once again.

"Byakuran! Where is Reborn?" Giotto shouted.

"I don't know!" Byakuran shouted back. They looked around the part, hoping for the raven to appear already, and lady luck was kind enough to make their wish come true.

Reborn got to the fountain and started looking around, when he suddenly heard his name.

He ran over towards Giotto and Byakuran and saw that Tsuna had a hard time breathing.

The raven carried Tsuna with utmost care and turned towards the boys.

"Come on, don't worry about the grocery, I'll send another person to buy them later." Reborn said as he headed out of the part, towards a black car stared by many people.

He put Tsuna down on the middle back seat and proceeded to the driver's seat while Byakuran and Giotto sat besides Tsuna.

"Put the seat belt on Tsuna and you guys, too." Reborn said. After making sure that everyone was set, he drove off, 150 km/h.

"Re-Reborn, where a-are we go-going? Th-this is not th-the way ho-home." Giotto said.

"We are not going home since neither of us know how to treat him and Dame-Tsuna hates hospitals, so we'll just take him to the company building."

In less than 5 minutes, they reached Vongola's main building and Reborn carried Tsuna.

The raven went to the information desk and told the poor shivering lady in a menacing voice to sent a certain Shamal to his office or he would be fired and killed.

As they were walking in the lobby, Giotto and Byakuran noticed that there were a lot of people walking around in suits and staring at them.

"Keep close or you'll get close." Reborn warned.

The raven got to the elevator and with a glare, everyone on it got off. With the elevator empty, he stepped in with Giotto and Byakuran and used one of his hands get a hold of Tsuna while the other marked a small rectangular piece at the top of the buttons with his fingerprint.

The elevator started going up at a slightly fast speed and didn't stop at any of the 34 floors.

Once they reached the last floor, the elevator's door opened only to reveal another pair of metallic doors.

"I'm back." Reborn said and the doors opened.

Inside was a very extravagant office with a big desk in front of a big window full of papers facing a door to the left instead of the elevator. In front of the desks were two couches on opposite sides facing a coffee table in the middle.

Instead of going towards the couches, Reborn went towards a door on their right and opened it with his fingerprint once again.

The room had a big bed in the middle of it with two bedside tables on each side and a big closet door on the right.

Reborn put Tsuna down on the bed carefully and covered him with the bedsheets. Just in time a guy had walked in from the door in which the office was facing and started rambling about things like "I don't treat men." or "What a waste of time."

"Shamal just get your ass over here." Reborn shouted.

Shamal a guy about his 30s came into the room and saw Reborn tucking a brunette in.

"Oi, Reborn if you are just going to show off your ladi-"

"Just shut the fuck up and treat Tsuna!" Reborn yelled pretty loudly.

" What? The young Vongola?" Shamal hurried to the bed's side and saw Tsuna's pale face.

"Put this thermometer in his mouth." Shamal said as he took a thermometer out of the suit case he brought with him.

Reborn did as told and watched from the sidelines with the boys as the doctor worked on Tsuna.

After half an hour, Shamal finally finished.

"It seemed like Tsunayoshi had a 40.8 degree fever. He must've been stressing himself out this days." Shamal said as he light a cigarette. "Luckily I was able to lower it down, but he still needs to stay in bed for two days and I would suggest a day or two of relaxation." Shamal said.

"Thanks Shamal." Reborn said.

"don't mention it. I'm glad I was able to see the cute Young Vongola once again." Shamal said and left.

There was a silence and Reborn noticed that the boys had fallen asleep. He put them on the couches and covered them with spare blankets he found in the closet.

Reborn then walked into the room and sat on a chair besides the bed. Just as he was relaxing, he felt sleep take over his senses.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Kyoya! Tou-san! Kaa-san!" Tsuna smiled as he saw his most beloved people standing in front of him._

_But everything worsened when the three frowned and turned to walk away._

_"Wait, where are you going?" Tsuna began running. "Don't leave me behind! Please! Wait!"_

Tsuna was finally startled awake by Reborn who was shaking him.

"Tsuna!" Reborn said. Once Tsuna opened his eyes, he was met with black intimidating eyes that for the first time ever, they showed so much emotions.

"R-" Tsuna started coughing a bit since his throat was very dry and Reborn helped by giving him a glass of water.

Tsuna drank it all in one gulp and then handed the glass back to Reborn. Looking around he just noticed that he wasn't in his house.

"You are at the Vongola's Corp building." Reborn said as if he could read the brunette's mind. "And the brats are sleeping on the couches since you have a cold."

There was a little silence before Reborn continued.

"Shamal came to look at you and said that you needed to be in bed for at least two days and take a day or two off, so I already contacted the Kindergarten about your absence."

"Th-thanks." Tsuna whispered.

There was a very awkward silence and Tsuna decided to lay back down facing the other side where he couldn't see Reborn. Before he could close his eyes, the raven spoke first.

"Tsuna," Reborn said with his eyes looking down at the floor. "... No, never mind." and with that Tsuna gave up against sleep.

"Kyaa! So cute!"

"Haha, are you really Tsuna's son, kora?"

"Of course not! Tenth doesn't even have the age to be married yet!"

"Gokudera ... Tsuna is already 18."

"What?"

"Haha, maa, maa, time sure does fly."

Tsuna was woken up by the loud chatting right outside his room.

'_Right ... I'm at Vongola ... How nostalgic._'

"So Byakuran, Giotto, will you let us in?" a woman asked.

"No!" Byakuran and Giotto both yelled.

Tsuna stood up from the bed with a head wracking dizziness, but he managed to suppress it and walked over to the door.

"Open." Tsuna whispered and the door slid open.

"Tsu-chan!" Giotto and Byakuran both yelled. They were standing in front of the door and behind the kids were eleven other adults.

"Everyone ..." Tsuna whispered.

"Tsu-chan! Why didn't you invite me to your wedding?" a woman with dark blue hair said as she hugged Tsuna.

"Eh?" Tsuna was bewildered. "W-wait, what do yo-you mean?" Tsuna said in his raspy voice.

"Haha, maa, Luce is trying to figure out who is the mother, Tsuna." a cheery raven said as he took Luce off Tsuna.

"Eh?" Tsuna was still lost in the universe.

"Tsu-chan is our mom!" the twins yelled and almost everyone in the room were shocked.

"No way! Tsu-chan is that true?" Luce asked as she started shaking the brunette by his shoulders.

"So that's why you stopped coming, kora! Who did this to you? I'll kill them, kora!" a blond yelled as he, too, started shaking Tsuna.

"Oi, Tsunayoshi! Answer!" a woman with long blue hair and red goggles yelled.

"Tenth! It's ok! Just tell us his name and he'll be off the face of the earth!" a guy with silver hair yelled and the other nodded in agreement.

The only thing Tsuna saw were stars, a flying unicorn and a pitch black background.

"Stop shaking him. He is about to puke." Reborn said from the couch he was laying on.

Everyone stopped moving and Tsuna just muttered things like "Pretty pony." and "Shinny stars."

After everyone calmed down and sat Tsuna down on one of the couches with Byakuran and Giotto sitting besides him and everyone else on the other side of the tale, Reborn started explaining from the desk.

"First of all, Dame-Tsuna is no parent." Reborn said with a bit of irritation. "And you, brats, should stop saying that 'cause it makes people misunderstand.

"Second of all, Tsuna hasn't married yet. The albino is Byakuran and the blonde is Giotto. they were adopted, Adopted, by Tsuna for reasons and Tsuna stopped coming over because of his own will." Reborn didn't bother with details, but everyone knew better than to ask for more.

"Oh, so that's how it is ... Well, anyways, I'm Luce, nice to meet you." Luce said with a smile.

"That was quite a misunderstanding, kora! I thought that Tsuna had-" the cheerful blonde said, but was stopped by the woman besides her.

"Idiot! Kids are not supposed to know that! Anyways, I'm Lal Mirch." Lal said after smacking the blonde on the head.

"I'm Colonnello, kora! Nice to meet you!" Colonnello yelled after composing himself from the smack.

"Hahaha, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Used to be Tsuna's classmate." the cheerful raven said.

"Gokudera Hayato. You better not bother the Tenth!" the silver haired man said with a huff.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Fon." a guy with black braided hair said. "That over there is Verde and that is Mammon" Fon pointed towards a guy with green hair and then pointed towards a guy with a purple hood.

"Tsu-chan do you need anything?" Luce asked as she noticed Tsuna's face paling even more.

Tsuna just shook his head, but that made his headache even worse.

'_Ugh ... I feel like vomiting ..._' Tsuna groaned.

"Tsu-chan?"

"Tenth?"

"Tsuna?"

Before anyone could do anything, Reborn took Tsuna up and went into the room.

"Shamal said you should stay in bed, not walk around and talk to idiots." Reborn said as he threw Tsuna on the bed.

Tsuna got more dizzy which was uncomfortable as hell, so he went back to sleep.

"Now that he is asleep, everyone get back to work!" Reborn said. Everyone got out while Giotto and Byakuran just stood besides the bed.

"He is going to be fine, so just go get some snacks with Luce." Reborn sighed.

The twins didn't answer him, they just kept staring at Tsuna.

"It's late already, what do you want to eat?" Reborn leaned against the door frame.

"Marshmallows." Byakuran said.

"Spaghetti." Giotto said at the same time.

"Hm. I'll just order Italian food." Reborn said and left the room.

After ordering the Italian food and eating it, Reborn took Tsuna up again and made the boys follow him to the car.

"Are we going home?" Byakuran asked.

"Yeah. Now hop on and make sure that Dame-Tsuna doesn't fall." Reborn said.

As he drove the twins noticed the change of scenes.

"Hey, Reborn, this is not the way home." Giotto said.

"Of course it is. We are going to my house since you can't take care of Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said.

Giotto and Byakuran just stood silent.

"What? You thought I lived in that office?" Reborn sniggered while the twins just nodded.

"We are here." Reborn said. The kids haven't even noticed when had the raven pulled into a parking lot.

When they got to the elevator and it started going up, by the first floor, they could see the outside since the elevator had a transparent coverage.

"Cool." Giotto and Byakuran said as they stuck their face close to the glass.

After a few more seconds, they finally got to the penthouse. With one hand, Reborn swiped a card and the doors opened.

The boys ran inside and started exploring around.

"Don't break anything." was Reborn's only warning as he walked up the stairs to second floor where all the rooms were.

Reborn put the brunette in one of guest rooms and went to check on the boys.

"Woah ... I can see the whole city from here!" Giotto said from window.

"Oh! Giotto the show is about to begin!" Byakuran called from the couch. Giotto jumped onto the couch and they started watching a show about a boy becoming a mafia boss.

"Hey, isn't it time for bed?" Reborn said as he went to the kitchen.

"No." the kids answered.

Reborn just went back up to his room with an espresso to work on the things he missed.

'Shitty workers ... I'll be sure to give them hell tomorrow.' Reborn thought as he read through the documents.

By the time Reborn had finished with all the papers he had brought home, it was already midnight. Going down to the kitchen once again, he noticed the kids were asleep on the couch.

He decided to just leave them there and got some blankets to cover them up.

Just as he was heading back to his room, he heard a groan from the guest room he put Tsuna in.

"Tsuna?" he opened the door and saw the teen sitting on the bed looking a little troubled.

"You are in my house. Are you hungry?" Reborn said as he sat on the bed. He touched Tsuna's forehead and was glad that it wasn't as hot as it was hours ago.

Tsuna nodded and they both went down to the kitchen. After drinking a glass of water, Tsuna felt much better.

"Still dizzy?" Reborn asked as he took out some pamphlets. "Order whatever you want." he said as he passed the menus to the brunette.

"Yeah, but it's not as bad as before." Tsuna said as he looked through his options. After he had decided he just pointed at it and Reborn started calling.

Tsuna laid his head down on the counter he was sitting at and started looking around the most he could. It wasn't the first time that Tsuna was here, he had been here with his parents before and after they passed, too, since Reborn was his guardian.

"Ok. It'll be here in about 10 minutes." Reborn said and Tsuna muttered a small thanks.

Tsuna was used to this. It was kind of expected, after all, you can't expect much from a buys business man who doesn't know how to cook and won't even bother with it.

There was a silence between them, but they didn't mind; Tsuna was trying to fight the sleepiness that threatened his eyelids and Reborn was just staring at the boy in front of him while having a debate in his own mind.

"Sorry ..." Reborn whispered, but Tsuna heard it, even so, the brunette could not believe his ears.

"Eh? Did you say something Reborn?" Tsuna lifted his head up.

"So-sorry." Reborn said once again and Tsuna was bewildered.

Who wouldn't be if the most prideful man in the universe that could pass as the number one hitman suddenly, out of the blue and whole lot of other colors, just apologized to you!

"A-ah ... O-o-ok ..." Tsuna stuttered. There was a really awkward silence before Reborn started talking again.

"So-sorry I pun-punched you ..." Reborn said as he kept his head down.

"You ..." Tsuna started saying. "Have you been thinking about this all this time?"

With a sigh, Reborn nodded.

"You are really hopeless you know." Tsuna suddenly said. It irked the raven, but he didn't dare to look up yet. The awkward silence came back once again, but Reborn broke it.

"Who told you?"

Tsuna blinked at him and instant knew what he was talking about.

"No one." Tsuna said. "I just so happened to call Luce one day since you wouldn't answer my calls and she said that you were busy with some of your many lovers."

Reborn started cursing in his mind.

"You should really keep your personal problems to yourself, you know? Luce is already busy as she is yet you just keep adding more problems to her."

"Shut up." Reborn clenched his hands.

"Ah, sorry. I shouldn't be meddling with things that don't concern me."

"Shut up. They are not my lovers, just fucking one nighters." Reborn said; he would've wanted to yell, but knew that the kids were right there, behind Tsuna.

"Is that so." Tsuna said.

"Yes, that is so. They have nothing to do with me since I already finished with them and they signed a restraint order to be kept away from me."

"Hm ... are you sure? Don't you need them to keep you company?" Tsuna asked which made Reborn reach his last straw, but before he could burst, the phone rang.

"What?" Reborn growled out.

"A-ah ... Re-Reborn-sama ... Th-the delivery g-guy is he-here with t-the fo-food you or-ordered ..." the poor guy on the other end said.

"Fine, I'll be right down." Reborn said, with no more words, he went down the building.

"Stupid Reborn." Tsuna said as he laid his head back down, comforted by the coldness of the table.

Reborn wanted to kill someone right on the spot, but he knew better than doing anything harsh in an elevator 25 floors above ground, so he compromised by tapping his foot.

Once he got down to the lobby he gave the money to the delivery boy and ordered the security man to keep the food for a minute. He then went out to nearest tree in a park not far from the building and started punching it.

Too bad for Reborn and good for everyone else that it was 1 in the morning for no one would be awake at this hour. After 15 minutes of continuous work out, he finally went back inside.

He took the food and went up the elevator once again.

Once he got in, he saw Tsuna sleeping on the counter.

"Hey, wake up. Your food is here." Reborn said as he placed the bag in front of Tsuna.

Tsuna woke up to the smell of food and thanked the raven for it. He started drinking his soup and then moved to his smashed potatoes with grilled salmon while Reborn just stared at him the whole time.

"What?" Tsuna asked, finally getting tired of the staring.

"Nothing." Reborn said, but he kept staring.

"Hey, if you have nothing to do, then go back to sleep, I'll take care of these when I'm finished." Tsuna said with a huff.

"I don't have work tomorrow since Luce insisted that I should look over you like good guardian at least once."

"It's ok, I can take care of myself like I've been doing for the past year." Tsuna said with a bit of irritation. "Seriously, stop staring if you have no reason to!" luckily, Tsuna had a raspy voice which made his yelling just about a normal voice, unluckily, that made him start a coughing fit.

While Tsuna was coughing, Reborn just kept staring at him.

"You are been really weird tonight." Tsuna said after he calmed down.

"Because you don't know how I feel." Reborn suddenly said while the brunette just stared back at him with a bit of irritation

"Do you really expect to know how you feel when we only spent time together on Saturday lunches? Even those one-nighters of your spent more time with you than I had for the past 8 years ever since we met."

"The, do you want to know how I feel?"

"Hm? ... No, it's ok since I already know." Tsuna said making Reborn raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "I've already planned on moving to Chicago with the kids before I turn 19, so you will just have to bother with me until then."

"What are you talking about." Reborn demanded rather than asked while narrowing his eyes.

"I know you hate me alright. That I'm a pest and you have been taking care of me only because my dad had asked you to. But now that I'm old enough to take care myself and t-"

"Who told you that." he demanded once again.

"Oh come on, I'm not that stupid Reborn. Even a toddler can tell if someone just ignores your calls and avoids you every time possible!"

Reborn just glared at him, not really listenning to the boy's next few sentences.

"I know i disgust you, ok? Yes I have noticed. Ever since I said that I had been dating Hibari-san you've been acting differently, even after breaking up with him! No matter what, I'm still gay and you can't-"

"I love you."

"Change ... that." Tsuna finished his sentence, ignoring what the raven just said.

"I love you." Reborn repeated.

"If you are just messing around with me, you better stop; it's not funny at all." Tsuna glared.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'm in love with you." Reborn tried clarifying.

Tsuna stared wide eyedly at the raven, it was obvious that the man was seroius since it was the first time that he had been called by full name, but Tsuna just couldn't believe it.

"The boys told me that you met him yesterday, that Hibari Kyoya; I know you are not over him yet, but I'll make you fall in love with love with me ... Do you need other proof for you to accept this?"

Tsuna just stared down at his hands on the table with uncertainty. Reborn took this chance and leaned over the counter to cup Tsuna's face in his hands and kissed him.

It was a soft kiss that kids considered as childish, but for this case, it was just perfect.

Tsuna blushed and turned his face free from the raven's hold and went back up to his room while Reborn just stood where he was, not knowing how to take this kind of reaction.


	5. Chapter 5

It was morning already when Tsuna was woken up Giotto's and Byakuran's shout. Just like a real parent, Tsuna ran down to the living room only to see that his boys were leaning on the counter with a seething Reborn on the phone.

"No. You can't have marshmallows as breakfast, you-marshmallow-addict ... Yeah, that'll be fine, Tsuna is still asleep, oh wait no never mind." Reborn said as he noticed Tsuna standing by the stairs.

"Hey, what do you want to eat? Luce said that she is making breakfast so she'll bring some later."

"A-anything is fine ..." Tsuna said with a little blush as he remembered last night. He turned and went up to the bathroom to wash his face, oblivious to the calculating stare directed at him.

"Anything is fine, he said." Reborn said into the phone. "How should I know! Just make whatever, we are starving here." and he hung up. He had made a choice ever since Tsuna had announced his relationship with Hibari, he decided that the less he knew about the brunette, the less this emotion would affect him, but he regretted it now.

"Hey, Reborn, do you have any kind of games?" Giotto asked the raven back him into the real world.

"No. Just go watch television or something." Reborn growled.

"But there are no good shows." Byakuran said.

"Whatever."

"You know," Giotto started.

"We were awake yesterday." Byakuran finished.

"And?" Reborn said annoyed.

"We would very much prefer to go to United States,"

"Rather than have Tsu-chan accept your confession."

"Your point?" Reborn glared at them.

"Treat us better,"

"And we'll help you with your problem."

"But if you go against us,"

"We'll be having fun in Chicago before you know it." The twins smiled evilly.

"Sometimes I wonder whether Dame-Tsuna saved you was a good thing or a bad thing." Reborn said. "But I'll take you on with that." he smirked.

"First of all,"

"We want a phone. One for each."

"Fast in your demands, but ok. When do you want it?"

"Today." both of them said.

"Ok, you can go with my lackey after breakfast to chose your models."

"We want to play video games."

"I'll tell Colonnello to bring his collection."

"We want to go to the beach." Giotto and Byakuran both cheered. Reborn thought about this for a second and then nodded.

"Ok, we are leaving tomorrow morning and staying for two days. How about that?"

"Yeah!" the boys cheered.

"It's good to see you getting well with them." Tsuna said as he came down the stairs.

"Tsu-chan!" Giotto and Byakuran greeted.

"Hey guess what!" Giotto said.

"We are going to the beach tomorrow!" Byakuran started jumping up and down.

"Eh?" Tsuna just stared at his boys like they had grew another head or something.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning." Reborn said as he walked back up to his room while dialing someone. "Oh and don't bother with breakfast, Luce is coming over with Colonnello and Skull."

"O-ok." Tsuna said a bit of dejection showing off in his voice.

"Ne-nee, Tsu-chan," Giotto tried making a conversation since they had noticed the sudden down in spirit.

"A-are you feeling better?" Byakuran helped his brother.

"Ah, yes. I'm feeling much better. Sorry I worried you." Tsuna smiled at them.

"No, it's ok!" Giotto reassured him.

"Tsu-chan should stay in bed!" Byakuran said as he dragged Tsuna back to his room.

Once they reached the room, they laid Tsuna down and joined him.

"Goodnight!" they said as they covered themselves and Tsuna with the cover while Tsuna just giggled at them.

"Goodnight." he replied.

After making sure that Tsuna was asleep, the twins slipped out of bed.

"Hey what is your problem!" Byakuran said as soon as they went into the living room, standing in front of Reborn who was reading the news paper on the sofa.

Reborn just looked at them.

"Are you even serious about this?" Giotto said with a huff.

Reborn just put down the newspaper and crossed his arms, waiting for the kids to say more since he was obviously lost on the case.

"Yo-you really don't know what we are talking about?" Giotto's eye twitched.

"He is a lost case, Giotto. If he doesn't know what he is doing wrong, then there's no cure." Byakuran smacked his own forehead while sighing.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Reborn snapped.

"WE are talking about You!" Giotto halfly shouted.

"Seriously, who the frigging hell confesses and then ignores their crush the next day?" Byakuran said with his hands on his hips. Reborn was irritated, but he knew the kids were right.

It wasn't his intention, but it just seemed so normal after months of having same attitude.

"If you are not going to change your attitude, then not even God will be able to help you." Giotto sighed.

"Fine, then what do you want me to do?" Reborn growled out.

"That is for you to find out until we get our phone and play the video game." Byakuran said with an all highty-mighty attitude.

"And you have time now that Tsu-chan went back to sleep." Giotto said imitating his brother.

Unfortunately for Reborn, the phone rang. With a sigh, he went to pick it up.

"What?"

"Ah, Re-Reborn-sama, you have some guests."

"I'll be right down." Reborn hung up and went out the door.

"He better do things right." Giotto muttered.

"Well, if he doesn't we'll just have to move to Chicago and then I'll marry Tsu-chan!" Byakuran said.

"Hey! Why you! I won the rock, paper ,scissors, so I get to marry Tsu-chan!" Giotto said.

"Oh, Reborn! Good morning!" Luce said as she saw Reborn come out of the elevator.

"Yo, you finally feel like having a match with me, kora?" Colonnello shouted.

"G-good morning, Reborn-sempai." Skull said while hiding behind Luce.

"Shut up." Reborn said as he stepped back into the elevator.

"So, how's Tsuna, is he doing fine? Does he still have a fever?" Luce asked.

"Yeah! How's he doing, kora?" Colonnello shouted.

While Luce and Colonnello kept asking questions, they were unaware that Reborn was in his own world.

'_Change my attitude? Like how I would treat a woman or a pet? ... I always just rejected every proposal I had and took to bed every woman who came to me ..._'

Reborn kept thinking while he opened the door and let the three behind him in. After that he decided to go up to the roof to think more about it.

"Oh! Giotto! Byakuran! Good morning! How are you?" Luce said as she gave them a hug.

"Good morning, kora! You want to play a game?" Colonnello said as he started connecting the gaming console to the television.

"No, Colonnello, they have to eat breakfast first, it is the most important meal of the day." Luce half-heartily scolded.

"Yeah, kora! Let's eat first then!" Colonnello said as he pushed the kids towards the dinning table.

"I'll go check on Tsu-chan." Luce said.

As she came up to the second floor, she caught glimpse of Reborn going p to the roof and followed.

"Reborn?" she said as she opened the metallic door. Luce knew that Reborn came to up to the roof of his house whenever he had something important to think about.

Up on the roof was Reborn on a beach chair under a big umbrella and besides another beach chair and a table that had coffee on it.

"Reborn?" Luce said as she sat on the other beach chair.

"Ah, it's you." Reborn said as he only noticed Luce's presence besides him.

"What are you thinking about?" Luce said as she laid down.

"Nothing." Reborn said.

"Hmm, really? I might be able to help."

"..." Reborn hesitated for a moment before he sat up and faced Luce. It was the best choice since Luce was a woman and she was the only one whom could possibly help him in this situation. "Ok, I'll tell you."

"Really?" Luce sat up excitedly. Well, it was rare for Reborn to ask help from someone.

"How do you treat someone whom you just confessed to?" Luce was taken aback by Reborn's sudden question.

"Yo-you ... You con-confessed to so-someone?"

"Yeah, now answer my question." Reborn said a little bit annoyed.

"Who is it? Is she someone we know? Is she younger than you? Or is she older?" Luce started asking which made Reborn regret his choice.

"Just. Answer. My. Question."

"Eh ... ah, well, did she reply to your confession yet?" Luce smiled when Reborn just looked away. "First of all, you treat her ..." Luce stopped in her sentenced to think for a little bit. "Wait, I can't tell you unless I know who she is."

Reborn frowned, was it really that hard to know how to act towards your crush after you've confessed?

"It's not a she." Reborn growled.

"Wh-what ... No way!" Luce squealed. "It's a he? Is he older? Younger? Do I know him?" Luce had tons of questions in her head, but she quite down when Reborn glared at her. "O-ok ... so do I know him?"

"Yeah." Reborn sighed in irritation.

"Is it Verde?" Luce said with sparkly eyes.

"What the fuck?" Reborn growled out.

"We-well ... you are all bu-buddy with him a-and ... Oh could it be Skull?" Luce's spirit lifted up again, but got chills when Reborn just glared at her. "Ah, we-well, you do seem li-like the tsn-tsundere ty-type an-and ..."

"... it's Tsuna." Reborn said, not wanting to hear more of Luce's guess.

"E-eh?" Luce was speechless. Who would've expect it? The man rarely saw the brunette, he didn't answer his calls and it was obvious to even a guy as stupid as Colonnello or a woman as dense as Lal Mirch to know that he hated the brunette. "Wa-wait ... What? It's a joke right?" even by how serious Reborn looked like, she just couldn't believe it.

"No. It's not a joke." Reborn said with a glare. 'Why does everyone keep thinking it's a joke?'

"A-ah ... sorry, it's just so ... eh, so ... unbelievable ..." Luce said with a bit of awkwardness.

"Why?" Reborn asked.

"Eh? Why ... Be-because ..." Luce was debating on either to tell or not.

"Why." Reborn demanded.

"We-well, because, because you a-are always ignoring Tsu-Tsu-chan an-and you always act like you hate be-being his guardian and you tre-treat him like he is a bother an-and you call on hookers every night! I-I mean ... It's ... It was obvious that you ha-hated Tsu-chan!" Luce burst.

'Did I really make such an impression?' Reborn sighed as he tried to calm an on-coming headache.

"Ok, now that you know that that is not the case, answer my first question." Reborn said as he laid back down on the chair.

"We-well ... what did you, no, what did Tsu-chan tell you yesterday after you confessed?"

"He thought I was joking." the raven sighed while Luce felt sorry for her friend.

"O-ok ... how did he act when he first woke up today?"

"Hmm, normal?" Reborn was confused himself.

"What type of normal?"

"Like how we talk daily." Reborn said.

Luce was completely lost on this case and decided to get help.

"Well, a-anyways, for now, just try to pay more attention to Tsu-chan, ok?" Luce said as she went back down.

By the time Luce was down, Tsuna was already eating happily on the table while talking with Skull and the kids were playing video games with Colonnello.

"Ah, Tsu-chan! Good morning!" Luce joined in on Tsuna's conversation.

By the time Tsuna had finished breakfast, Giotto and Byakuran went out with Skull and Luce. Tsuna had went back to sleep and Colonnello just took a nap on the couch while Reborn just stood in the roof the whole day.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yay! The beach!" Giotto and Byakuran shouted as they saw the beach from the inside of Reborn's car.

"Sorry, Reborn, to bother you." Tsuna said as they drove in to the hotel's parking lot. Reborn didn't say anything, instead he had stood quiet the whole ride which made everything more awkward.

Once they parked the kids got off and so was Tsuna until a hand grabbed his wrists and pulled him back down.

"Tsuna," Reborn said in a husky voice. "What do you think trip is for?"

"E-eh ... Be-because I need to re-relax?" Tsuna said, uncertain.

"Yeah and because I'll make you fall for me." Reborn whispered into the brunette's ear who blushed madly. "So don't apologize anymore, ok?"

Reborn smooched Tsuna on the cheek and let him go.

'That bastard Reborn!' Tsuna thought as he ran aimlessly, unaware of the boys sitting right besides the car.

"See, now that's how you court someone." the twins said as they leaned on the open window.

"Hey! I thought you ran off already!" Reborn yelled, taken by surprise.

"Now, now, who the heck leaves their mom alone with a wolf." Giotto said followed by a nod from Byakuran.

"Shut up. Just take the luggage to the lobby and tell them my name, they'll give you the keys to the room. I'll go look for Tsuna." Reborn said as he got off his car and began walking. Oh and be sure to lock the car after you are done." he threw the car keys to the boys.

'Where could he have gone ...' Reborn wondered as he walked through the hotel, ignoring all the muttering and stares sent his way.

He was about to pass by an empty hallway, when he heard a familiar voice.

Tsuna was walking around, trying to figure out where he was after his nervous running.

'I wonder if Giotto and Byakuran are alright.' Tsuna thought. He suddenly increased his pace when he heard someone talking, 'Maybe they could help me.'

"A-ano ..." Tsuna said as soon as he turned the corner, but regretted it once he saw who it was.

"Tsunayoshi ..." Hibari Kyoya said.

"Ah ... Hi-Hibari-san ..." Tsuna tried smiling. There was a very awkward silence before Tsuna remembered what he was originally going to ask. "U-umm ... Hi-Hibari-san ... do you know where the lobby is?"

"As no-good as always, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked with a smirk as he closed in the gap between them.

"N-no ... I-I just got a b-bit lo-lost ..." Tsuna averted his eyes to the ground.

"Hm, really?" Hibari grabbed Tsuna's chin and forced the smaller one to look at him.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari said in a longing voice and hugged Tsuna, burying his face on Tsuna's shoulder. "I missed you."

Tsuna stood there in shock.

"Do you want to go back to the old times?"

"Eh?"

"Back to the times we were happy together." the raven started licking Tsuna.

"B-bu-but wh-what about Ky-Kyoko-ch-chan an-and Ky-Kyo-kun?" Tsuna started shivering.

"You don't have to worry about her, she already bared my child, so she has no use for me anymore."

"N-no, Hi-Hibari-san, it's no-not right." Tsuna started pushing at Hibari's chest with trembling hands.

"It's ok, Tsunayoshi. We can just go back to how we used to be, when you used to call me Kyoya with that voice of yours, she won't be here." Hibari just strengthened his hold and started biting the smaller one's collar bone.

"N-no, Hi-Hibari-san, we ca-can't."

"Yes, we can, just call me Kyoya." Hibari said as he cupped Tsuna's face and was about to kiss him when a hand covered Tsuna's mouth.

"You already had your chance, Kyoya, now let go." Reborn said as he pulled Tsuna towards him.

"Reborn ... It's been a long time." Hibari smirked.

"Yeah." Reborn said with a frown.

"Now, return me what mine." Hibari said as he held his hand out to Tsuna.

Tsuna still in Reborn's hold, was unaware of the tears flowing out of his eyes and the slight trembling of his body.

"He doesn't want to." Reborn said as he picked Tsuna up since the brunette didn't seem to be able to stand anymore.

"He doesn't want to or you just don't want to give him up again?" Hibari said as he attacked teh raven.

Fortunately, Reborn had fast reflexes and dodged the attack and also managed a kick in his stomach, sending him a few meters away.

"Don't get cocky with me, Kyoya. Last time I left Tsuna in your care, you messed up. Now that he doesn't need you anymore, you are not welcomed." Reborn glared and left with a Tsuna in arms clinging to him like his life depended on it.

As Reborn stepped into the lobby everyone started whispering.

"Re-Reborn ... E-everyone ... Eve-everyone is sta-staring." Tsuna whispered.

"Must be your imagination." Reborn said as he glared at people who stared at them. "It's ok, so stop crying."

Reborn went up the elevator and went towards the room he had reserved. When he opened the door, he was instantly greeted by cheers and two hyperactive kids.

"Cool! I've never seen a presidential suit! It's so sweet!" Giotto said as he jumped on the couch.

"I know right! And hey, you seen the view yet? It's awesome! We are so high up!" Byakuran said as he ran around.

They both stopped when they saw Reborn enter.

"Tsu-chan!" they ran towards Reborn.

"What did you do to Tsu-chan, you bastard!" Giotto said as he jumped.

"You are really useless! I thought we told to change your attitude!" Byakuran joined his twin.

"What did you eat?" Reborn said annoyed. He decided to ignore them and went to one of the bed rooms while closing and locking the door behind him with the two hyper boys outside.

"Tsuna?" Reborn said, but no response came other than soft snoring.

The raven put the teen down on the bed, but as soon as the boy touched the bed, a scream from outside woke him up.

"Ah, Reborn ..." Tsuna said with a yawn.

"Finally, awake, Sleeping Beauty?" Reborn teased as he dropped Tsuna on the bed.

"Wha-" Before Tsuna could do more, Reborn locked him in place with his hands besides his head.

"You want to know why I don't answer your calls, or why I have so many hookers?" Reborn said millimeters away from Tsuna's beat red face.

"Just by hearing your voice, or even just seeing your face," the raven's lips brushed against the smaller's one before moving to his ear. "It just gets me so turned on." he whispered.

Tsuna, being overwhelmed by sudden strength, pushed Reborn off him and ran out the room.

"Pervert!" Giotto and Byakuran said as they stood by the door.

"We said 'flirt'."

"Not 'harass'." they stuck their tongue out at him.

"Shut up." Reborn sighed while falling on to the bed.

"So, why did you make Tsu-chan cry?" Byakuran said as they came closer to the bed.

"I did not make him cry." Reborn sighed.

"Ok, so, why did you sexually harass Tsu-chan until he cried?" Giotto said poking Reborn's cheek.

"Stop that, what are you? Still high from sugar? And no, I did not sexually harass Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn yelled. "If you are going to go to the beach go now before I kill you."

The boys ran out of the room, but before that they yelled that Tsuna would be coming with them, too.

As wise as Reborn could be, he wasn't stupid enough as to let Tsuna off alone and then come back with a group of mutts and wolfs. In conclusion, the whole trip was about a blushing Tsuna and a overly protective Reborn.


	7. Chapter 7

After the trip to the beach, it's been two weeks already and Tsuna was really getting tired of this, although he did love the sudden attention put on himself, it was still annoying.

Not only did he have to put up with Reborn's new attitude of molesting him every minute of the day when they were at the beach, but the raven has been coming to his house, without fail, every day because he had a mission to accomplish and because he missed him. What could be worse?

Reborn was currently on his knee with a bouquet of roses and an engagement ring in front of the kindergarten and Tsuna along with the other teachers and kids.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, would you marry me?" he said with a smile. A heart warming, normal yet dazzling smile that would make a dead heart start pumping blood.

Tsuna felt like his face was on fire and quickly dragged Reborn off while say, "Haru, can you watch over the kids for me, just a for a little while? I'll be right back!"

"Of course, Tsuna-san! Oh and you don't have to come back, I'm sure everyone will understand, desu!" a girl with shoulder length brown hair cheered.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled as soon as they were far enough, three streets away from the kindergarten, at an empty street.

"So, what's your answer?" Reborn asked as he backed Tsuna up against a wall.

"What do you mean by 'answer'? What are you doing?" Tsuna kept yelling.

"Shh, no need to be so loud." Reborn said.

"Reborn!" Tsuna was starting to feel light headed.

"It's ok, Tsuna. You just have to say yes."

"No, it's not ok!"

"Why? Do you not love me?" Reborn looked hurt which Tsuna felt guilt stab at his heart.

"We-well, no ... I me-mean ..." Tsuna looked away, not being able to handle this.

"If you don't love me, then all you have to do is say no and I'll forever be gone from your live." Reborn said as he backed up.

"Re-Reborn ..." Tsuna turned to look at the raven. When the taller one started to walk away, Tsuna grabbed his hand."Umm ... I-I ... I ... I don't accept yo-your proposal, but! But! I-it doesn't me-mean that I do-don't ..." Tsuna's voice trailed off.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear that, but if you don't accept my proposal it's ok. I'll be sending you my blessings once you find the love your live." Reborn turned to walk again, but Tsuna hugged him by the waist.

"No! Do-don't leave." Reborn could hear a few sobs from behind him. "I-I ... yo-you ... I l-l-lo ... I-I l-lo-love ... y-you ... so- ... pl-please don-don't leave me ..."

"Sorry, Tsuna. I couldn't hear you since your voice was muffled. Could you repeat that?" Reborn turned around whiped off some tears that were flowing down from Tsuna's eyes.

"Yo-you ... I, I lo-love yo-you ... so do-don't leave me." Tsuna said between sobs.

"Really?" Reborn said, his eyes showing nothing more than happiness.

"Re-really!" Tsuna tried smiling. They kissed before Tsuna was lifted off the ground.

"Good, we are still in time for our flight then." Reborn said, back to his normal self.

"What? Re-Reborn?" Tsuna asked, confused by the sudden 180 degree change.

Reborn just walked towards another street where there were quite a few people crowing around a limo. The driver opened the door and they went in.

"Congratulations!" was the sudden greeting they got once they got in.

Inside were Giotto, Byakuran, Luce, Lal Mirch, Colonnello, Skull, Verde, Mammon, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Wh-what is go-going here?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, we are going on a trip!" Giotto cheered.

"And you are going to your honeymoon!" Byakuran finished. Tsuna exploded in red.

"Wai-"

"Kyaah! Verde replay that part!" Luce said while seeming to be inspired by something.

"_No! Do-don't leave. I-I ... yo-you ... I l-l-lo ... I-I l-lo-love ... y-you ... so- ... pl-please don-don't leave me ..._"

"Kyaa!" Luce screamed.

"This will definitely win the Oscar." Mammon said.

"Wa-wait! What is this! Reborn!" Tsuna screamed.

"Shh, it's ok." Reborn just kissed him.

"No, it's not!" Tsuna said trying not to give into pressure.

And this is how Tsuna's second love story began; it wasn't the perfect fairy tale, but as a fairytale always does, it ends with a happy ending.

* * *

><p><em>So, like, no like? XD The chapter I enjoyed writing the most would have to be this last chapter. Oh and I have been planning on a M chapter, you know ... HONEYMOON! And forgiveness ... unfortunately I don't have much experience with lemon or slash ... so if anyone would be willing to help me with this it'd be Greatly AWESOME! XD<em>


End file.
